enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Università degli Studi di Ferrara
L'Università degli Studi di Ferrara (acronimo Unife) è una fra le più antiche università europee, fondata nel 1391 dal marchese Alberto V d'Este su concessione del Papa Bonifacio IX. Nel 2013/14 conta 16.183 iscritti e si colloca tra le migliori università dell'Emilia-Romagna e ai primi posti tra le università di medie dimensioni in Italia.http://unife.it Secondo quanto riportato dal sito istituzionale Cenni storici Sin dalla sua fondazione, avvenuta nel 1391, l'Università di Ferrara era costituita da tre corsi ovvero arte, teologia e giurisprudenza, oltre che dalla presenza di rinomati docenti come Bartolomeo da Saliceto e Guarino Guarini che ebbe fra i suoi studenti il futuro Papa Pio II. Durante il periodo rinascimentale l'Università poté godere del prestigio culturale e artistico che contraddistinse la Ferrara di quel tempo ritrovando ad ospitare nelle proprie facoltà alcuni personaggi illustri come il botanico portoghese Amato Lusitano, Domenico Maria Novara da Ferrara, Celio Calcagnini, Giovanni Manardo e Niccolò Leoniceno, che, partecipando al celebre dibattito sulla sifilide, svoltosi nel 1497, diede avvio ad un approccio scientifico al male. Fra gli studenti di rilievo spiccano i nomi di Niccolò Copernico, che si laureò in "diritto canonico" il 31 maggio 1503, e di Paracelso, che si laureò in medicina nel 1516. Nel Seicento, al passaggio della città allo Stato Pontificio avvenuto nel 1598, l'Università da grande centro intellettuale fu trasformata ad ateneo di periferia. Si ebbe una ripresa nel 1797 quando, dopo avere giocato un ruolo attivo nella Repubblica Cispadana, venne istituita, il 27 marzo, la prima cattedra di diritto costituzionale in Europa diretta da Giuseppe CompagnoniSecondo quanto indicato sul sito Unife. Dopo la sospensione dei titoli di laurea nel 1803, dal 1816 ripresero le normali attività di ateneo con l'istituzione delle facoltà di giurisprudenza, medicina, scienze e filosofia. Dopo l'Unità d'Italia l'Università di Ferrara divenne una università libera e, prima della Prima guerra mondiale, l'ateneo contava oltre 500 studenti risultando essere così l'università più frequentata delle libere università italiane. Nel periodo fascista la scuola di Farmacia sarà trasformata nella quarta facoltà. Successivamente furono create le facoltà di Lettere e filosofia, Architettura, Ingegneria ed Economia, l'ultima delle quali istituita nel 1996. Dall'anno accademico 2013/2014 le facoltà universitarie sono state soppresse, sostituite quindi dai nuovi dodici dipartimenti. Da quanto emerge dal rapporto sulla valutazione della qualità della ricerca 2004-2010 presentato a settembre 2013 a Roma dall'Agenzia Nazionale di valutazione del sistema universitario e della Ricerca, l'Università degli Studi di Ferrara risulta essere la terza in Italia, tra quelle di medie dimensioni, nel settore della ricerca. L'ateneo presenta un'elevata produttività scientifica a cui corrisponde un’alta qualità dei prodotti della ricerca. In particolare, sempre secondo gli esiti della suddetta procedura di Valutazione della Qualità della Ricerca condotta dall’ANVUR, Il Dipartimento di Giurisprudenza dell’Università di Ferrara si è posizionato ai vertici della classifica complessiva di tutti i Dipartimenti giuridici italiani: fra gli oltre 80 Dipartimenti che hanno attivato corsi di laurea in Giurisprudenza, il Dipartimento giuridico ferrarese occupa la quarta posizione, preceduto dai soli Dipartimenti giuridici delle Università di Firenze, Trento e Milano-Bocconi, classificandosi in tal modo terzo tra i Dipartimenti giuridici di Università pubbliche. Inoltre, secondo la Grande Guida Università La Repubblica – Censis, la laurea magistrale a ciclo unico in Architettura risulta essere la prima assoluta in Italia con la votazione 108,5. Sempre nella stessa graduatoria, ad un'elevata posizione anche Farmacia e Farmacia Industriale dove l'Università di Ferrara si colloca al quinto posto con 95,0.Offerta di formazione sul sito istituzionale Negli ultimi anni l'Università di Ferrara ha stretto rapporti con l'Università di Modena e Reggio Emilia, attraverso le due lauree magistrali inter-ateneo in Filosofia e in Quaternario, Preistoria e Archeologia. L'Università fa parte del consorzio interuniversitario CINECA. Sedi Il Rettorato dell'Università di Ferrara trova sede nel Rinascimentale Palazzo Renata di Francia, edificato tra il 1475 e il 1485, sotto la direzione di Biagio Rossetti in Via Savonarola, a poche centinaia di metri dal centro storico e dalle mura rinascimentali. Qui si trovano gli uffici di staff del Rettore e del Direttore amministrativo e le Segreterie degli Studenti. Le Facoltà, i Dipartimenti, i Centri e le Biblioteche sono dislocati in tutta la città a pochi minuti gli uni dagli altri. Alcuni di essi hanno sede in moderne costruzioni, come il Polo Chimico Bio Medico e quello Scientifico Tecnologico, veri e propri centri di aggregazione per le discipline medico-biologiche e scientifico-matematiche. Altri invece hanno sede in palazzi antichi di pregio artistico e storico, in molti casi rimodernati e resi funzionali per ospitare le attività di didattica e ricerca dell'Università. , sede del Dipartimento di Economia e Management|272x272px]] Vero e proprio gioiello dell’Ateneo estense è poi Palazzo Bevilacqua Costabili, splendido esempio di ristrutturazione di un palazzo patrizio cinquecentesco, dove trova sede la Facoltà di Economia. E ancora, la biblioteca Santa Maria delle Grazie, nata dal restauro di un antico convento. L'Università di Ferrara possiede diverse sedi collocate fra l'Emilia-Romagna, Veneto e Trentino-Alto Adige. Le principali sono a Rovigo con i corsi di giurisprudenza, a Bolzano con fisioterapia e a Bolzano, Pieve di Cento e Codigoro con infermieristica. Presso la Città di Cento è dislocata la sede del Laboratorio per la Meccanica Avanzata MechLav del Tecnopolo dell'Università degli Studi di Ferrara. Stemma Con decreto in data 5 maggio 1927, venne riconosciuto all'Università degli Studi di Ferrara il diritto di fare uso dello stemma miniato che è "D'azzurro all'ulivo fruttato al naturale, nutrito sopra un monte all'italiana di tre cime d'argento, posto sopra una campagna di verde. Lo scudo è fregiato di corona ducale". Tale riconoscimento da parte della Consulta Araldica segue quello avvenuto nel 1771 da S.S. Clemente XIV. Dipartimenti e Scuole L'Università di Ferrara conta 12 Dipartimenti, a cui si aggiungono la Scuola di Medicina e la Scuola di Farmacia e Prodotti della Salute.Secondo quanto riportato dal sito istituzionale * Dipartimento di Architettura * Dipartimento di Economia e management * Dipartimento di Fisica e scienze della terra * Dipartimento di Giurisprudenza * Dipartimento di Ingegneria * Dipartimento di Matematica e informatica * Dipartimento di Morfologia, chirurgia e medicina sperimentale * Dipartimento di Scienze biomediche e chirurgico specialistiche * Dipartimento di Scienze chimiche e farmaceutiche * Dipartimento di Scienze della vita e biotecnologie * Dipartimento di Scienze mediche * Dipartimento di Studi umanistici * Scuola di Medicina * Scuola di Farmacia e Prodotti della Salute I Dipartimenti e le Scuole istituiti da Unife hanno sostituito le Facoltà universitarie, recependo e rendendo operativa la nuova organizzazione disegnata dalla legge 240/2010 (la cosiddetta “riforma Gelmini”). Offerta di formazione L’offerta di formazione dell’Università degli studi di Ferrara comprende lauree, lauree magistrali a ciclo unico, lauree magistraliOfferta di formazione sul sito istituzionale, alcune delle quali a doppio titolo, ovvero con la possibilità di ottenere al termine del percorso due titoli di studio (italiano ed estero)Doppio titolo sul sito istituzionale. Unife ha inoltre istituito il Diploma “Ferrara School of...”, che viene conferito agli studenti con un curriculum ottimo a connotazione internazionaleDiploma "Ferrara School of..." sul sito istituzionale. L’Università degli studi di Ferrara presenta un’ampia offerta di formazione postlaurea: Dottorati di ricercaDottorati di ricerca sul sito istituzionale, Scuole di specializzazione, Master di primo e secondo livello, Corsi di formazione e di perfezionamento, formazione insegnantiFormazione post-laurea sul sito istituzionale. Strutture didattiche L'ateneo estense conta oltre ai 12 nuovi dipartimenti, numerosi palazzi storici e moderni che ospitano i diversi corsi di laurea e biblioteche: Sedi universitarie * Palazzo di Renata di Francia: Rettorato, segreterie didattiche ed uffici * Palazzo Bevilacqua Costabili: sede del Dipartimento di Economia e Management * Mammuth: sede delle lauree dei Dipartimenti di Scienze chimiche e farmaceutiche; Scienze della vita e biotecnologie; area medico-sanitaria * Clinica Chirurgica presso l'Arcispedale Sant'Anna * Polo Scientifico Tecnologico: sede dei Dipartimenti di Ingegneria; Fisica e Scienze della Terra; Matematica e Informatica * Palazzo Turchi di Bagno: sede dell'Istituto e Orto Botanico, ed alcuni corsi del Dipartimento di Studi Umanistici * Complesso Paradiso e Polo degli Adelardi: sede del Dipartimento di Studi Umanistici * Palazzo Trotti Mosti Estense e Palazzo Giordani, sul prestigioso Corso Ercole I d'Este: sede del Dipartimento di Giurisprudenza e del Centro di documentazione e studi sulle Comunità europee. Musei universitari * Museo di Paleontologia e Preistoria "P. Leonardi"Biblioteca del Museo "Piero Leonardi" sul sito istituzionale * Museo Anatomico "G. Tumiati" * Orto Botanico Biblioteche'Portale del Sistema Bibliotecario di Ateneo ' ;Area Umanistica * Biblioteca di EconomiaBiblioteca di Economia sul sito istituzionale * Biblioteca di GiurisprudenzaBiblioteca di Giurisprudenza sul sito istituzionale * Biblioteca di LettereBiblioteca di Lettere e Filosofia sul sito istituzionale * Centro documentazione e studi sulle Comunità europee, cosiddetta "Sala Acquario"Centro di documentazione e studi sulle Comunità europee sul sito istituzionale ;Area Scientifico-Tecnologica * Biblioteca di ArchitetturaBiblioteca "Mario Zaffagnini" di Architettura sul sito istituzionale * Biblioteca scientifico-tecnologicaBiblioteca scientifico-tecnologica sul sito istituzionale * Biblioteca del Dipartimento di Matematica e InformaticaBiblioteca del Dipartimento di Matematica e Informatica sul sito istituzionale ;Area Biomedica * Biblioteca chimico-biologica S. Maria delle GrazieBiblioteca chimico-biologica S. Maria delle Grazie sul sito istituzionale * Biblioteca di Santa Maria della Consolazione * Biblioteca del Dipartimento di Biologia ed Evoluzione Sale studio e sale di letturahttp://www.unife.it/sba/sedi-e-orari-delle-biblioteche/sale-studioSale studio e sale di lettura sul sito istituzionale Oltre alle sale di lettura all'interno delle biblioteche, nell'Ateneo sono a disposizione sale studio dislocate presso Dipartimenti e Poli o esterne convenzionate. Ricerche e collaborazioni internazionali Il CIVR, secondo una relazione pubblica del 2007 ha censito l'Università di Ferrara come la migliore università italiana per la valorizzazione applicativa della ricercaSecondo quanto riportato sul sito Unife. Per decretare questo risultato il CIVR ha preso in considerazione numerosi dati come i brevetti depositati in Italia e all'estero, le collaborazioni di ricerche fra l'ateneo e le imprese e gli spin-off accademici. Dal 2000, le facoltà di Economia, Architettura, Medicina, Giurisprudenza e Ingegneria svolgono ricerche e sperimentazioni in collaborazione con le università cinesi nell'area più industriale della Cina, ovvero il Guangdong. Sono già attive collaborazioni fra la Facoltà di Economia di Ferrara con la South China University of Technology, un accordo che ha permesso alla facoltà estense di intraprendere un progetto di ricerca sull'industria del Guangdong e che ha consentito alla Facoltà di Medicina di aprire nel 2006 un ufficio permanente presso la Capital University of Medical Sciences di Pechino. Questo ha permesso l'attuazione di un Master di II livello in Neurofisiologia clinica per consentire ai giovani neurologi cinesi di approfondire le tecniche applicative e gli studi sulle neuroscienze. Il Master si svolge presso il dipartimento di neurofisiologia dell'ateneo estense, all'Istituto Nazionale Neurologico Carlo Besta di Milano e a Pechino. Un altro corso di specializzazione post laurea è quello in Scienza e Tecnologia Cosmetiche, istituito dal Prof. Mario Guarneri nel 1980, COSMAST il più antico d'Italia arrivato, sotto la direzione del Prof. Stefano Manfredini alla sua 33ª edizione. Una iniziativa spin-off di COSMAST è stata istituita presso l'Università di Quito in Ecuador nel 2012. Molti altri progetti di collaborazione attivati con atenei stranieri ed altre istituzioni offrono l'opportunità agli studenti e ai ricercatori di studiare e lavorare all'estero, ma allo stesso tempo studenti e ricercatori stranieri hanno la possibilità di incrementare le loro esperienze a Ferrara. Fra questi, oltre al classico Progetto Erasmus, si ricordano il restauro, per conto dell'Unesco, della parte centrale della città storica di Gerusalemme, lavoro dovuto ad un accordo con la Bezalel Academy of Arts and Design e l'Università Palestinese Al-Qud di Gerusalemme, e i rilievi dei piloni del Tempio di Luxor come le analisi al tempio maggiore di Montezuma sulla piazza di Città del Messico. Inoltre gli scavi preistorici svolti dall'Università di Ferrara sono fra i più importanti al mondo, riguardando siti che coprono l'intero arco dell'evoluzione dell'uomo. Fra le altre collaborazioni si ricordano: *con la Pontifícia Universidade Católica do Paraná di Curitiba (PUCPR – Brasile); *con l'Isola di Pasqua, dove Unife è presente con un Laboratorio di sostenibilità, che ha visto al lavoro, tra agosto e settembre 2010, 20 studenti del Master Internazionale Eco-Polis, coordinati da 8 docenti di Unife, delle Università di Sassari e della Calabria, *con il Camerun, da dove provengono numerosi studenti; *con l'Università Politecnica Salesiana di Quito, per la partecipazione di Unife al progetto per la creazione del Centro Internazionale Ricerche e Servizi in Ecuador sulla valorizzazione della biodiversità e altre collaborazioni nei settori della Scienza dell'Educazione, Scienza della Formazione e Ingegneria e grazie al quale alcuni docenti ecuadoriani partecipano a dottorati di ricerca Unife. Persone legate all'università Professori * Guarino Veronese, professore di filosofia. * Giovanni Bianchini, professore di astronomia. * Giovanni Battista Giraldi, professore di filosofia e letteratura. * Francesco Patrizi, professore di filosofia. * Silvio Antoniano, professore di letteratura. * Ippolito Sivieri, professore di filosofia e matematica. * Filippo Frontera, professore di fisica. * Gabriele Tagliaventi, professore di architettura. Studenti * Girolamo Savonarola'' ''(1452-1498), predicatore. * Giovanni Pico della Mirandola (1463-1494), umanista. * Niccolò Copernico (1473-1543), astronomo. * William Latimer, consigliere di Enrico VIII. * Gabriele Falloppio (1523-1562), medico. * Giulio Canani (1524-1592), cardinale italiano. * Giannangelo Braschi (1717-1799), futuro papa Pio VI dal 1775. Note Voci correlate * Biblioteca Comunale Ariostea * Orto botanico dell'Università di Ferrara * Lista di università in Italia * Lista delle università più antiche Collegamenti esterni *Annali di Storia delle Università italiane - Volume 8 (2004), dedicato all'Università degli Studi di Ferrara * Unife on Google+ Categoria:Università statali Categoria:Università umanistiche Categoria:Università scientifiche Categoria:Arte Categoria:Università umanistiche e scientifiche